


One Month

by NikAdair



Series: Flower Shop Lovers [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: One Month Anniversay, flower shop au, klance, lazy night in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: A lazy night in for Klance's one month anniversary





	One Month

Lance walked out, carrying two bowls of ice cream - chocolate for him and vanilla for Keith (he was such a boring person, but Lance loved him anyway). Keith took his bowl and Lance curled himself into the space next to Keith, his head resting on his chest. They had music playing in the background, soft enough to hear the instruments but not the voices.

Lance babbled about how his day had been while Keith nodded in acknowledgement, looking down at him and smiling. Lance talked about the fifteen flower arrangements he had to make in an hour. About the old lady who talked his ear off about gardening. About the small children that came in with their dad and picked out the brightest coloured flowers to give to their mom for mother's day. And Keith just sat that there quietly, smiling.

Lance popped off the couch and ran into their shared bedroom and Keith looked after him confused. He came back holding a couple flowers, chrysanthemums, red and white, held in a simple purple vase with red and blue ribbon wrapped around the middle. Keith smiled, knowing what the flowers meant, what the colours meant, and pulled Lance back onto the couch, crushing him in a hug. Lance laughed and snuggled into Keith's arms, filled with happiness, while Keith planted quick kisses over Lance's face. Their 1 month anniversary, spent with each other, and they couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a set of fics I'm writing as part of a Flower Shop AU I came up with this past summer.


End file.
